Blue and Scarlet
by Battleshiplid
Summary: This story is set after when Jewel is healed but before there kids are born. Also, in my Change of Direction style, I have changed one aspect of the movie, It should be obvious what it is... Blu/OC
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Blue and Scarlet**

**Warning may be slight limes in later chapters**

1074

**A.N. This is my second story so I hope it lives up to my other and that this is an enjoyable story. If you get confused, please say! Also this story happens before Blu and Jewel's kids but after the movie. Blu and Jewel are just friends in this fic. So just consider this another 'Change of Direction'.**

Chapter One: Arrival

Scarlett the scarlet Macaw sat atop 'Christ the Redeemer' one of the seven wonders of the modern world. It was pretty late in the morning and she had just arrived after a long journey.

"Wow! It's so beautiful; I can't believe I finally made it to Rio!"

"Made it from where?" asked a voice from directly behind her.

She jumped and turned around to face the bird who spoke to her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump." Said a male Spix Macaw.

"That's okay, I'm Scarlett, who are you?" she asked.

"Hi Scarlett, I'm Blu. Where are you from? I don't remember seeing you around Rio."

"Oh I'm from the West; from quite deep in the jungle, it was getting a bit drab so I thought I should move to Rio to lighten my life up a bit."

"Why would your life need lightening up?" Blu asked kindly.

"Well the inner jungle is mainly where the older birds live; you see that encourages predators of all different types like: spiders, snakes, eagles, and that just makes the place hard to live in."

"It sounds it." started Blu before being interrupted.

"Oh and then there's the thing about being raised by my grandparents, they were kind of mean, didn't like me going to meet with friends much. All of this just made it difficult, so I left the first chance I got and here I am, Rio de Janerio."

"Hey Scarlett, if you just moved here does that mean you don't have a place to stay yet?"

"I suppose I never thought that far ahead. Do you know of any good trees I can build a nest in?" Scarlett asked hopefully.

"I could show you a lot of suitable trees, but it's a big jungle, in the mean time you could stay at my hollow with my friend Jewel."

"Really, would that be okay with you?" Scarlett said overjoyed.

"Of course, come on, I'll show you." Blu then took off in the direction of his home and Scarlett eagerly followed.

!"£$%^&*()

"Hey Blu, who's your friend here?" Jewel asked Blu as she turned from her nest to greet him.

"Oh hi, I'm Scarlett"

"Scarlett, the scarlet Macaw?" said Jewel with a questioning look on her face.

"So; you have a friend called Blu he's a Blue Macaw." Scarlett replied.

Blu interjected before anymore could be said. "Scarlett here has moved from the western part of the jungle to the western coast, so I offered that she could stay here until she finds her own place to stay."

Jewel looked at him without revealing much about what she was thinking. "Blu can I see u outside for a minute?" she said while giving him a little shove in the direction of the entrance.

"Hm, ok Jewel; you make yourself at home Scarlett." Blu smiled warmly at her before Jewel led him down to the bottom of the tree.

Scarlett looked around and found that the hollow was basically divided down the middle, though not physically; each side had a well kept nest and a very small log next to each one for some personal items. She could tell that the left side belonged to Jewel because the log had an arrangement of flowers and a small sea shell full of water. Also the light blue feathers scattered across the nest were a dead giveaway.

Blues nest was a little bigger in size and strangely enough all of the dark blue feathers were put together in a small pile on the left side of the nest. His log contained weird bits of metal that looked as if they had been picked up off of the ground; also hanging on the wall above the log as a dirty shard of what looked to be a mirror. Along the bottom wall at the back of the hollow was a small pile of fruit.

She then waddles over and peers at the dirty shard, she quickly moves a troublesome feather out the way of her face then goes to lie down on Blu's nest.

!"£$%^&*()

Jewel landed first with her back to Blu and as soon as he touched down she turned on him with a scowl. "How could you just invite a random stranger into our home without consulting me first? That place is as much mine as it is yours!"

"Calm down Jewel," said Blu; he moved closer and looked into her eyes "I didn't just invite her into our home, I saw she needed help so I did what I thought was right. She just needs a place to stay for a couple days, a week at most, until she can build her own nest."

"But where's she going to sleep? If you haven't already noticed, there is only two nests up there."

"Well how about she sleeps in your nest, and we could share mine?" Blu suggested.

Jewel loved the opportunity to sleep with Blu for a few days at least, but the idea of _her_ sleeping in her own nest... "No."

"Oh" Blu said a little disappointed, "how about if she shares my nest with me?" He suggested brightening up a little.

"I think I prefer the other idea more." Jewel mumbled.

"What was that?" Blu said moving closer a bit more.

"I said that I suppose she could stay for a few days, but you're responsible for her, ok?"

"That's great, let's go tell her!" Blu quickly flew up to the Hollow and Jewel flew up after him a few seconds later.

!"£$%^&*()

Blu walked into the hollow first to find Scarlett comfortably snoozing in his nest while using his pile of feathers as a pillow.

He smiled and whispered to Jewel as she flew up beside him "Doesn't she look cute when she sleeps?"

"Cute, that's not exactly the word I would use..." Jewel replied, putting extra emphasis on 'Cute'.

"Well we shouldn't disturb her, what do you want to do?"

Her scowl towards Scarlett turned into a devious smile towards Blu, even though he was completely oblivious while staring at the sleeping red bird, she moved a bit closer and whispered "How about we go to the beach? Just you and me for a couple of hours."

"Ok Jewel, lead the way." Blu replied. Smiling to herself Jewel flew off towards the beach.

Just before Blu followed after her he turned to take one last look at the sleeping Scarlett.

**A.N. So that's it, the first chapter of my second fan fiction. I don't know about you guys but I found it a tad bit weak. YOUR opinion matters so please review and tell me what you think and if this story should be continued, abandoned, or changed, there will be a poll for those who dond want to review. If you have any suggestions please tell me!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**P.S. Did you notice my cliché chapter title?**


	2. Chapter 2: Anticipation

**Blue and Scarlet**

**Warning may be slight limes in later chapters**

1182

**A.N. For those of you who wish to know, I should be updating every Sunday, make sure to nag me if I don't. As always I'm open to all kinds of criticism.**

Chapter Two: Anticipation

It was nearing midday and the humans were out in force. Young boys and girls were splashing in the shallows whilst a group of fit looking teenagers were playing a classic game of beach volley ball. As usual around this time of year the sun's rays can seamlessly fall through a crisp clear blue sky only to reflect off a sapphire ocean which dazzled almost all who passed by.

Jewel landed in a nice shaded spot, next to a beach umbrella that someone had left which had conveniently blown over and now offered ample cover from the sun. Not long after, Blu touched down and sighed, he loved the soft feeling of the white sand between his talons.

Jewel turned to look at him, "So Blu, what do you want to do together?" she asked him, hoping that it would be something a bit more intimate than getting a drink at the nearby club, or having a race up and down the coast of Rio for the zillionth time; Blu just could not get enough of being able to fly now that he had learnt how.

"Hmm, how about we," 'Hear it comes' thought Jewel disdainfully, "how's about we just stay here and rest a while?"

"What," Jewel looked up at him a bit taken aback by what he had just said "don't you want to go for a race or something?"

"Nah, it's getting a bit old, that, and I'm getting tired of always being beaten by you." Blu replied with a playful smile on his face.

Jewel smiled warmly at him, "Really, that's great!" Blu sat down on the sand and Jewel proceeded to lie down next to him.

She snuggled closer to Blu as he, oblivious to how she really felt, placed his left wing around her.

'Finally.' Jewel thought as she closed her eyes contentedly.

!"£$%^&*()

Nico and Pedro, two of our most famous samba birds, had decided to take the day off from the club to visit their friends. They flew straight to Blu and Jewel's hollow.

"Hey macaws, let's party!"Pedro said a little too loud at the same time as he glided into his friend's home.

"Huh," said Scarlett sleepily getting up and turning to face the intruders "who are you?"

Nico took the opportunity to land besides his best friend. "Whoa, sorry, we're just looking for our friends," turning to leave he looked up at Pedro "Pedro, you flew into the wrong hollow again!"

"But I could have sworn that this is Blu and Jewels tree, it has two nests and everything..."

As they were about to take off Scarlett stepped closer, "Wait, this is their tree, I'm just staying here for a while, at least I think I am."

"Told you I was right." Pedro said to Nico with his wings on his hips.

Nico smiled and playfully hit him in the stomach. "Well any friend of our favourite blue macaws is a friend of ours."

"Yeah. I'm Pedro by the way, and this little yellow canary here is Nico. What's your name?"

"Oh right, my name's Scarlett I just moved here today from the western jungle. I had nowhere to stay so Blu offered to let me stay here until I get my nest built."

"That reminds me, you wouldn't happen to know where they are would you?" Nico asked her.

"No sorry, Jewel said she wanted a word with Blu in private so they left, I must have fallen asleep."

"Well when did you get here?" asked Pedro.

"About 11:00 this morning, I think they left at 11:30; do you have an idea of where Blu could be?" Scarlett appeared to be a worried; it had been over two and a half hours since they'd left.

Pedro stood next to her "Don't worry chica; we have a pretty good idea about where they are." He said smiling.

!"£$%^&*()

Both Blu and Jewel were still awake, Jewel was lying happily still cuddling next to Blu while he was looking out over the beach. The almost imaginary heat waves coming off the reflective white sand contrasted brilliantly with the placid ocean behind them. The crashing of the waves in the distance was barely audible joyous yelling of vacationers.

Very few birds were down at the beach at this time of day because of the number of humans about; most birds were either in the clubs or having something to eat. Luckily the spot Jewel had chosen was nice and secluded; the only real noise that could be heard was from a human bar several metres away.

Looking up momentarily from her cosy spot on Blu's neck, Jewel closed her eyes and moved in a bit closer, if that were possible. She started to daydream, 'It's quiet, nobody's around to interrupt, he doesn't seem to be thinking of anything inparticular so hopefully listen to what I have to say. Would now be the best time to tell him? I think so, yes.'

Taking her head off Blu's shoulder, while keeping her body pressed up against his, she looked into his eyes. "Blu, can I tell you something? Something important."

"Oh course Jewel; I'll listen to anything you have to say." He said with an encouraging smile which made her heart feel as light as a feather.

"Ok, well, well I've been trying to tell you this for quite a long time..."

"Go on Jewel you can tell me anything." More words of encouragement from the bird she loved.

'Come on you can do this' she thought one last time; staring deeply into his eyes, she was finally had the words she needed to tell him.

"I-I just wanted to say that, that, Blu I-"

!"£$%^&*()

"Explain to me again why we're at the beach." The three of them had been flying for twenty minutes and Scarlett had been offered no real reason for coming all this way.

"Well chica, you see Blu wasn't always able to fly-" began Nico.

"Really, but he seems so capable of it," interjected Scarlett.

"-well he was raised in Minnesota, we'll let him tell you more about that later. You see he looks for any opportunity that comes along to go flying."

Pedro stepped in, "Yeah one of his favourite things to do is race up and down the beach, although he loses quite a lot; I think his win to lose ratio is 1:21."

Pedro was getting a little sidetracked so Nico picked up the conversation again. "Anyway, when we get there make sure you keep your eyes peeled for them."

They arrived at the beach not long after, it was around half two and was getting cooler however there were still plenty of people about. After asking around and flying down the coast, twice, Pedro finally spotted the two of them under a blue and white umbrella. "Hey you two, I've found them, they're down there." Nico and Scarlett had come over and saw where he was pointing; all three birds swooped down to greet their friends.

**A.N. Right, the second chapter of my second fan fiction is completed. Remember YOUR opinion matters so please review and tell me what you think and if this story should be continued, abandoned, or changed; there is still a poll and I will be taking both those results and the reviews in to account. If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**P.S. I was not looking forward to writing Nico and Pedro's characters, so please tell me how I did.**


	3. Chapter 3: Affection

**Blue and Scarlet**

**Warning may be slight limes in later chapters**

1069

**A.N. For those of you who wish to know, I should be updating every Sunday, HOWEVER! This is a SPECIAL BONUS CHAPTER UPDATE! For: ****No-Remorse81** **an awesome reviewer who won't be able to read this story for a while; so here you go, the early update I promised! I tried hard not to sacrifice quality for time so you will have to tell me how I did.**

Chapter Three: Affection

"I just wanted to say that, that, Blu I" Jewel was cut off as three pairs of talons simultaneously landed right in front of them.

"How are my favourite two blue macaws doing?" Pedro asked them.

Jewel reluctantly got up off Blu and thought with a scowl, 'How did I know this was going to happen?'

"Hey Pedro, Nico. Scarlett. Jewel and I were-" said Blu with a smile.

"Are we having some 'alone time' on the beach hm?" Nico chuckled and winked at Pedro.

Blu on the other hand did not take too kindly about that joke aimed at his love life. Neither did Scarlett, but she immediately took the annoyed look off her face as Blu started to talk to her.

Nico, in the meantime, fluttered up to Jewel "So girl, how's things with you and Blu?"

Jewel looked directly at him with a deadpan look, "I'm invisible as always."

"What, really? But I thought you sealed it with that kiss. At least it sounded that way when you described it to us." Pedro said joining in with the conversation.

"Yeah what happened? I thought you two were making progress."

"Well Nico" Jewel began, leaning in and with one fore-feather pointed towards the other female bird, "_she _happened."

Pedro leaned round Jewel's other shoulder causing her to stand up fully "Are you kidding Jewel? There is NO WAY that Blu would like Scarlett more than YOU!"

"Yeah you two are chained together birds, remember?" As Nico said this he brought his wingtips together to emphasise the point he was making.

"I remember, I'm just not sure if he remembers..." Said Jewel wistfully.

!"£$%^&*()

"Hi Scarlett!" Blu said happily as he walked over, she smiled back at him sweetly.

"Hey Blu, so, do you know if I'll be able to stay yet? What did Jewel say?"

"Of course you can stay Scarlett, but we had a little argument over sleeping arrangements."

"Well; where am I sleeping?" She asked; hope nagging in the back of her mind.

"Jewel said that she didn't want to sleep with me in my nest, and that she didn't want you sleeping in hers, so, I was wondering, if you wanted, you could, perhaps, maybe, sleep with me?"

Her eyes grew a bit and the next thing Blu saw was Scarlett hovering an inch off of the ground, "YES! *cough* I-I mean, ok, that would be great." She landed closer to him "If you're ok with it."

"Of course I'm ok with it; I came up with the idea. Come on, let's go tell Jewel." They walked away from where they were standing with less than half a centimetre between them.

!"£$%^&*()

Jewel looked up to see 'her' Blu approaching with Scarlett, "Jewel, Scarlett and talked about her staying and she said she was all for my idea."

'I bet she was...' "That's great. It really is. Perfect."

"Well, Nico and I should really be going to the club to prepare for tonight. We said we would go on at 22:00 to make up for the day we had off. Any of you wanna come?" Enquired Pedro

"Scarlett, do you want to go?" Blu asked her.

"Actually, if it's ok with you I'd rather go back to _our_ nest and get some more rest. Nico and Pedro woke me up, and I was having a really pleasant dream." 'I really hope he got that signal!' Thought Scarlett.

"That's ok, you two go back, Jewel what about you? Do you want to come with us?" Said Nico.

"Actually, yes I do, and I want to finish that little conversation we were having as well."

"Come on Blu, I'll race you home!" Scarlett raced off towards the hollow.

"You're on Scarlett!" Blu took off a second after her. "See you at home Jewel." He called back over his shoulder as he flew away.

"Come on guys, you need to get to the club, it's getting late." Jewel led them away in a huff.

!"£$%^&*()

"Come on Jewel what's bothering you now?" Nico and Pedro had just come off stage after singing their second song of the evening and they were still worried about their friend.

"You heard her Pedro, she said '_our _nest' while talking to Blu. _OUR! _Who does she think she is, coming into my home and stealing my boyfriend."

"Well technically, he wasn't your boyfriend..." Nico said before being grabbed by the shoulder and pulled toward Jewel so their faces were only inches apart.

"What did you say? Do you know how long I've spent with him? How much I care about him?"

"Jewel. Love goes two ways girl."

Jewel collapsed onto him and started to get teary eyed. Pedro came over and joined the two together in a hug. "Its ok girl, I'm sure everything will turn out ok."

"What did I do wrong? I know he liked me or he wouldn't have jumped out the plane to rescue me. So what happened? Why d-doesn't he-e like me any m-more?" Jewel hugged her friends tighter.

"Jewel, girl, if you need our help; we could try to get the two of you alone tomorrow. It's not too late for you to tell him how you feel."

"B-but he's back at-t the hollow with h-her right now-w." Wailed Jewel uncontrollably.

"If you need our help, you know we'll come running."Nico smiled.

"Yeah, your one of our best friends!" Pedro exclaimed. "Go home and rest and we'll try to figure this out tomorrow, ok Jewel?"

"Y-yeah, I-I-I guess s-so."

"Come on then, dry those tears and we'll take you back."

"Actually Nico you go," Said Pedro "the crowd's getting pretty restless out there they're going to need someone to stay here and keep the show going."

"Ok Pedro; let's get you home Jewel."

!"£$%^&*()

"Right, Jewel here's what you do. As soon as I drop you off you nudge Blu awake and tell him how you feel. Then we'll act on that tomorrow, ok?"

"You sure about that Nico?"

"Girl, you're talking to the MASTER."

"If you say so."

They approached their destination and shared one last look of confidence. They came in to land at the hollow entrance but instead of entering Jewel just stood there with a shocked expression plastered on her face; Nico was right next to her with his beak half open. In all it looked as if Jewel was frozen and Nico had just recovered from a mild seizure.

Right in front of them Blu and Scarlett were in their nest, wing tips intertwined, trains raised, sharing what looked to be a very intimate kiss.

'No.'

**A.N. Ok, well the momentum kind of dropped in the middle then rose at the end. The next chapter will develop the storyline, I promise. Remember as always YOUR opinion matters so please review and tell me what you think and if this story should be continued, abandoned, or changed; there is still a poll and I will be taking both those results and the reviews in to account so remember to answer the poll, also flames are welcome; I listen to all criticisms. If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**P.S. I hope that this keeps you entertained ****No-Remorse81, until Sunday that is.**


	4. Chapter 4: Perfect

**Blue and Scarlet**

**Warning may be slight limes in later chapters**

1076

**A.N. I was terribly busy Sunday so I thought that I had better update as soon as possible, so here you go Chapter 4. As always, expect updates every Sunday.**

Chapter Four: Perfect

"Hi Jewel, I see your back."

Blu and Scarlett had since disconnected and turned to face Jewel and Nico, who had gathered most of their composure; although Jewel was fighting the urge to burst in to a hysterical fit of tears at any moment.

When Jewel did not reply Blu removed his wing from Scarlett's back and walked up to her. He put a wing on each of her shoulders and shook her lightly; she was as cold as ice.

"Jewel are you ok?" he asked her with as much kindness as he could muster. Nico, who was still not fully recovered, stood there quietly trying to figure out why Blu would be this naive.

"Jewel, what's wrong?" This time it was Scarlett who had spoken; this was enough to snap her out of it.

Jewel looked Blu straight in his eyes and shrugged his wings off of her shoulders. She took a step back onto the rim of their hollow; her train was slowly swaying in the wind. It was all very ominous.

Then without a word, she bolted, flying straight off into the trees.

This shocked Nico even more; he never would have thought Jewel to be this distraught. He looked at the two birds in front before quickly turning to follow after her.

Scarlett hopped over to where Blu was standing looking out at Nico vanishing beyond the tree line. "What was that about?" she asked now also looking to the point where Jewel was moments before.

Blu looked at her; he was quite concerned, "I don't know, she's never done anything like this before."

!"£$%^&*()

Jewel flew rapidly out off the trees onto the top of a narrow cliff, well, narrow for a human; it was still wide enough to fit four more large macaws. She landed about a foot from the edge and finally burst into tears.

Not long after her first tear reached the rocky floor, Nico rushed out of the trees calling her name. As he spots her he rushes over quickly.

"Jewel, girl, I..."

"NO, you have absolutely no I-idea how I f—f-feel right now!"

"But I thought that you would-"

"Would what? Get him? Confess my love for that bird sooner? I screwed up Nico! Now he's gone forever." Her seething anger for herself burned through her crying fit.

"What? No, I just never figured Blu,"

"_Don't_ say his name!"

A little freaked out Nico continued "I never figured him to go for a bird that he had only known for a day."

"I thought he cared for me." Jewel was kneeling, as best a bird could, on the cold ground. She was ignoring everything Nico brought up about Blu.

He walked up to Jewel, she had mainly stopped crying but the tear stains had left streaks down her face the same colour as Blu's feathers. "It's not worth it Jewel. The Blu I know would never do something like this to you; maybe what we saw was just..."

"Just _WHAT Nico_? WHAT? You saw it; he was kissing her, KISSING HER, which normally means that two people love each other!"

Nico, being the supposed love master that he was, was surprised to be a bit out of his depth on this one; seeing that he had only heard of things like this happening. 'Maybe Pedro would be able to help me out with this one?'

"Do you know what? It's not worth it. HE's not worth it. He's not worth my love and admiration! Even if he saved my life, even if I gave him my first real kiss." She moved over to the edge of the cliff. "I'm just going to jump."

"But Jewel, you're a bird." Nico said in a monotone.

"I know I'm a bird Nico! I'm not going to open my wings; I'm just going to end it."

"Think about it, what would Blu feel if you jumped? You're his best friend girl."

"Friend, friend, he'll never like me as anything more." She turned and closed her eyes listening to the wind.

"Jewel don't-" Nico was cut off as Jewel, wings tucked, pushed backwards off the cliff.

!"£$%^&*()

"I hope she's ok." Blu had been pacing around his side of the hollow for the past 10 minutes.

"Blu that's the seventh time you've said that, Come lay back down with me." She said with a smile.

He turned to see her patting the side of their nest. Walking over he gently laid next to her and let her place her head in the crook of his neck.

"I know, but I want her to be alright; you never know what Jewel's going to do when she's upset."

Hugging him tighter Scarlett laid one of her wings on his chest. "Jewel's your best friend, she was probably just a little shocked at what she saw, that's all; I'm sure Jewels fine. Still, you have me here right now."

He opened his wings and looked at her from a distance. The moon was just past Blu's side of the hollow, all of the light missed him entirely; but caught Scarlett in all her glory. He stood there admiring her red and blue feathers.

"Blu? You ok?"

"I'm perfect." He smiled and pulled her into their most loving hug yet.

Meanwhile Scarlett felt like she was in Heaven. 'Oh God I love this bird!' "Blu, can I tell you something?"

'This sounds very familiar, I should really ask Jewel what that question was about' "Go on Scarlett."

"I love you too Blu, with everything I have." She leaned in and kissed him again with just as much passion as the first time.

"I could get used to that." He said dreamily.

Pedro, finally on his way back from the club, landed on a branch outside of the hollow as they broke the kiss. "Hello you two. Have you seen Nico?"

Blu, incapacitated from the kiss, stood there with half closed eyes. Scarlett looked at Pedro "Actually he was here a while ago; Jewel flew off for some reason and Nico followed her. They went that way." She pointed towards the tree line.

"Thanks Scarlett, hey is Blu ok?"

"He's perfect..."

"O-kay, well I'll see you birds later, tell Blu I said bye." He flew off leaving the two birds alone again.

Blu turned to Scarlett. "How would you like to make this night a little more special hm?" He said mischievously.

"I'd love it."

**A.N. Done! Well that's basically a double cliff-hanger, will Jewel live? Will Blu and Scarlett complete their bonding? Is Pedro as stupid as he seems? And if you're wondering how all this developed between Blu and Scarlett, well you will have to stay tuned to find out. As for the poll, it is being closed due to under use. YOUR opinion matters so make sure to review and tell me what you think! Thanks again to all my reviewers.**

**Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**P.S. Right now I have 18 good reviews, there has to be some criticism that I can work on!**

**Also, Fluffy, seeing as I have no way to contact you, I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. **


End file.
